eifelfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Eifels Monsters
The monsters of Eifel are varied, some are more deadly than others, but very few are to be taken lightly. Orcs Large Monsters who resemble Rats in appearance, Orcs are violent and extremely dim witted. They live in small tribal communities all around Eifel. While the ones who aren't near Eiflan settlements tend to hunt for their food, Orcs that live near Eiflans have become both aggressive and lazy, choosing to decimate villages and steal their livestock and sometimes their inhabitants as their primary source of meat, rather than hunting for themselves. Standing at an average of 6'5 - 7' tall, Orcs have fur that can be Brown, Grey, or sometimes even Black. As they age, their fur lightens from it's original color into a pale grey or 'peppered' grey and white, and the oldest and most powerful Orcs have fully white coats of fur. These are usually the Chiefs of their respective tribes. Their tails aren't as long as rats, and are somewhat flattened like a beavers tail, so as to help keep them upright. Their eyes can be black or sometimes pink, and they have on large, spike shaped tooth in the front of their mouths, presumably used for ripping into meat. Orc Females can be just as tall as the males, and are usually distinguished by their rather unappealing 6 breasts (3 pairs). They can have litters of up to 10 or 12 cubs. Orc society is based on survival of the fittest. Small, weak, or sickly Orc cubs are killed by their stronger siblings either by agression or by starvation due to the inability to fight off others for a chance to suckle. The Orcs weapon of choice is a simple yet effective wooden club. The larger the Orc, the larger and heavier the club they use will be. Orcs do not speak Eiflan. They do however have a rudimentary language of sorts based on different grunts and growls. Orc courtship is just as brutal as the rest of their society, employing the 'bash and grab' method by which the male Orc bludgeons the female over the head with his club and drags her to his homestead, though they can be intercepted by other males en-route and the female isn't guaranteed to end up at the home of the male who initially did the bludgeoning. It's presumed that after the arrival at the males domicile, they are marked in some way to show that they've been spoken for, but this is as much as we know about Orc society at this time. Ogres 7 to 8ft tall, Ogres have the bodies and builds of massive bears, with short, boxer-like snouts filled with rows and rows of sharp teeth. They are solitary creatures who generally only leave their cave homes when they are hungry, or ready to mate. Ogres come in various shades of black and brown, with the males getting a "silver back" as they age. They have sharp claws on their hands and feet, which they prefer to use over any pre-manufactured weapons. The entirety of cub rearing is left up to the female, who can have up to 3 Ogre cubs in a litter. Once they are old enough to kill their own food, the Mother will drive them away from her territory, forcing them to make their own way in the world from that point on. Ogres will eat any meat they can sink their claws into, which includes raiding Eiflan settlements and taking whomever they can find. Being little more than feral beasts, they do not prepare their food, they simple kill, and eat. Not necessarily in that order. Ogres live in caves that they dig for themselves or find in rocky or heavily forested areas of Eifel. If the cave is hollowed out under a tree, sometimes the Ogre will accumulate dead leaves and twigs during it's long sleeps between meals and reproduction, which can then decompose into compost and become a habitat for moss and various insects and other small creatures. Their thick hides make them a difficult monster to deal with even for seasoned adventurers, so disturbing them in their homes is not recommended. Trolls Trolls are generally reclusive monsters resembling bi-pedal goat men. They prefer cool, damp locations near water, which has led them to a tendency toward nesting under bridges, often bringing them into conflict with Eiflans. Though single Trolls are solitary creatures, they do mate for life. Usually a Troll family consists of a male, his mate, and one kid, though twins have been recorded on rare occasions. Trolls, like Orcs, can be Black, Grey, or a few different shades of brown, usually either tan, red, or chocolate. Males have curling horns on their heads, becoming larger and more impressive as the Troll ages. Females horns have a more subtle curve to them. They can grow to be 6'4 to 6'9, and have lean muscular bodies buried under their hairy coats. While they have hands with rudimentary claws on the tips of the fingers, but their bottom halves are entirely goat like, complete with hooved feet and short, stubby tails. Although they look like strange Eiflan-goat hybrids, Trolls mouths are filled mostly with sharp pointed teeth. Their preferred prey are fish, Undines, and other aquatic creatures, which they spear with long spears and tridents or capture with barbed nets and drag them back to their nests under the bridges for slow and leisurely consumption. However, if they run across Eiflans traveling over their chosen bridge, they aren't above using the same techniques to hunt those as well. It's unknown how male and female Trolls find each other. It could be that they have a particular gathering place that they meet during 'mating season', or it could just be complete luck that they happen upon each other. Their preferred weapons are Long Spears, Tridents, and Barbed Nets. Category:Eifel Category:Eifel Category:Eifel Category:Browse